The purpose of the RCDC is to foster the career development of junior faculty from multiple disciplines into independent, academic scientists in gerontology and geriatrics through a mentor-based, translational research training program in basic, clinical and applied sciences, with a focus on the restoration of function and prevention of functional decline to maintain independence in older people with chronic disease. The RCDC provides an enriched, mentor-based research training and educational environment to promote the career development of RCDC Scholars toward independence as investigators in aging-related research and leaders in gerontology and geriatric medicine. Scholars learn skills from academic faculty scientists and experienced core leaders, and a rich didactic program available through our institutional K30 program supplemented by special topic courses and seminars. Through mentoring and didactic training, Scholars will learn: a) skills in clinical, basic science and mechanistic research that spans from the bench at the gene, cell, and tissue levels, to applied clinical research;b) formulation of hypothesis-driven research questions and the methods for the translation of mechanisms of functional and clinical research outcomes of exercise based rehabilitation into community-based trials;c) skills for the conduct of clinical and basic research projects, including the management of personnel, recruiting patients, organizing and scheduling research testing and interventions, maintaining study integrity, managing data collection, and adhering to research ethics and the process of informed consent;d) the art of research presentation, and writing manuscripts and grant proposals;and e) leadership skills that lead to a cohesive, focused research team. The RCDC will provide individual and group mentoring to both RCDC Scholars (funded by the OAIC) and other Affiliated Junior Faculty (i.e., junior faculty at UM whose salary is provided by K12 and other career development mechanisms). Engagement of RCDC Scholars in this program will insure that we sustain future generations of independent investigators, basic scientists and academic leaders in gerontology and geriatric rehabilitation sciences.